herofandomcom-20200223-history
Chris Taub
Christopher Michael Taub (generally referred to as "Taub", but “Chris“ to his wife) was a major character on House from the fourth season onwards. He was also one of the three new teaching fellows hired by House in Season 4. In 2009, Yahoo TV chose Jacobson's portryal of Taub as one of their Most Valuable Performers, noting that Taub was often "the sole voice of reason among these misguided doctors, and we like that he just tells it like it is. Someone has to speak up and call people (even House) on their bull, and that seems to fall to Taub, who might be the only grown up on the show". He was portrayed by actor Peter Jacobson. History Early life Almost nothing is known of Taub’s life before he entered medical school, and he is usually evasive when talking about it. He tells a story about a resident who was on top of everything who everyone went to solve their own problems who later tried to take his own life. He has denied he was talking about himself, but some of his co-workers do not believe him. In "Bombshells" he admit to 'hurting himself' but did not explicitly say it was a suicide attempt. Taub has revealed on several occasions that he is a non-practicing Jew. It has never been clear where he went to medical school, but Johns Hopkins Medical School is a likely choice as he interviewed Martha M. Masters when she applied to study there. When Eric Foreman saw Taub’s credentials file during the episode Lockdown, he described it as possibly “the best one in the hospital”. Taub was published in the New England Journal of Medicine at the age of 26 based on lab work he completed the previous year. During medical school, he met his future wife Rachel, whom he married shortly before he started his internship. They were married for 22 years, according to what he tells Masters (in " Larger than Life "). In Gut Check, he says that he used to have a table hockey game, so he could have been a hockey fan. Medical career He took a residency in plastic surgery, obtained board certified status and became extremely successful, although he did take time out at one point early in his career to lead a team of plastic surgeons to Bangladesh to fix cleft palates. He then largely fell into a comfortable routine of cosmetic surgery which made him a wealthy man. However, apart from a rare reconstructive case, the routine led him to seek excitement elsewhere. He had a string of affairs with women who were generally much younger than he was. This habit led to his downfall. The Downfall Sometime at about the end of Season 3, Taub started an affair with a nurse at his medical practice, the daughter of one of his partners. Although his previous affairs had been very discreet, this one became a scandal within the office when the young woman became extremely attached to him. When it became common knowledge, his partners decided to push him out of the practice and threatened to tell his wife about the affair if he didn’t agree to a restrictive non-compete clause. Fearing the effect that the revelation of his affair would have on his marriage he agreed to the terms and covered by telling his wife that his resignation from the practice was the result of a patient’s death. However, it was clear to Taub that unemployment would make it difficult to maintain his lifestyle. Desperate for other work, he applied for House’s open fellowship position. Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Spouses Category:Male Category:TV Show Heroes